What I Would Give
by Lisa4
Summary: Serenity secretly goes to Earth and is captured by a guard for Prince Endymion. Can she break the barriers that Endymion has put around his heart?
1. What I Would Give-Prologue

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! Here is another multi-chapter story by me! Yes, I know I should be working on "What If...," "Against All Odds," and "Roses," but I just had this idea, and just had to write a story before my idea flutters away from my brain, meaning I will forget my plot and stuff. *sighs* So I have to write this. This story takes place in the Silver Millennium, and this prologue is in Serenity's p.o.v. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy, and please review or send me an e-mail. Have fun!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
************  
I watch as my senshi leave for their morning training, their bubbly chatter and gossip following them. They seem happy as their cheery laughter echoed in the long, dreary halls of my, or should I say, my mother's kingdom, the Moon Kingdom.  
I am the princess, Princess Serenity, heiress to the Moon Kingdom, the only daughter of Queen Serenity. And let me say what a gloomy life I lead. I never get to choose my path for it is already chosen for me. It seems that even my senshi have more freedom and fun than I have. It is so not fair. Oh, I would give anything to change that. But I can not. I am destined to be the princess, and that is what will become of me over the years.   
  
The Earth hovers over me, its rays of light seemingly brightening my mood. It seems that the planet Earth has that effect over me, the power of calm...and gentleness. What would it be like to visit Earth once more? I have gone there only once, and experienced the sensation of being there. Earth has so much that the moon does not have. It has a beautiful view of the moon from a certain angle, which I love to look at, being bathed by its warm, relaxing light. That is difficult to do on the moon since I am living on it. Earth has many types of flowers, many varieties that the moon lacks of. I would say the roses are my favorite Earth flower.  
  
I want to go back there. To be bathed in the warm light of the moon, to smell the fragrance of the blood-red roses. To be free from my life as a princess. I do care that Mother is afraid for my safety, since the moon and Earth are not allies, more like enemies. But I can not help this urge to go, one that is pushing me on, insisting that I have to what I have to do. So why do not I?  
  
The halls were silent, save the light footsteps made my the hells of my shoes. Where is everyone? I asked myself, glancing around at the ostensibly deserted palace. Then I remembered. The royal meeting. Everyone was supposed to be attending today. I gasp sharply. I was supposed to be there! Now Mother would surely send a guard to get me from my chambers. Only to find that I was not there. Then, who knows what she might do? This was not good. My instinct told me to stay, and forget about visiting Earth. No, I say to my conscience. I have to.  
  
I called upon the powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal to transport me to the Earth. Doubts crept up at me, reminding me that the Crystal was used only for emergencies. However this was an emergency to me, and I needed to go.  
  
The powers of the crystal engulfed my body with its immense white flames of power. I sigh, feeling refreshed. I guess the powers of the Crystal had its effect on me.   
I felt light all of a sudden, and found myself transparent. It was working, much to my pleasure. After a moment's time, I felt my body floating, and finally vanishing into thin air.  
  
The fresh, cool breeze blew at me as I materialized again, but this time, I was on Earth. I smile, the first smile in days.   
This was the same spot I came to last time. Even in the dark, I could see the small ripples forming in the water, and how the water swayed back and forth. What a beautiful sight...  
  
I walk towards the lake, and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. Taking off one of my shoes, I put my foot into the lakes calm waters. The water was cold, but in a way, I enjoyed its coldness.   
Taking my foot out of the cold water, I walk slowly around the edge, picking flowers growing in the nearby grass. I giggle, looking at the small but pretty bouquet I had made. "How beautiful. Everything about Earth is beautiful." I say to nobody.  
  
My sharp senses pick up a sound, distant footsteps coming towards me. I froze, not legs unable to be moved, let alone run.  
"Run." I hear my head say, only my legs were not cooperating. I remained standing there, frozen like a statue.  
  
The footsteps came closer. "Hey you!" A rough voice called out to me. Quivering, I slowly turned around. "Just what do you think you are doing?" His asked, his booming voice enough to make me faint.   
In his hands was a flashlight. As he came closer still, he shined the beam of light towards me, disabling me to see him.   
I heard a gasp coming from him. "You are...a moon girl...our adversary...our enemy." His voice sounded threatening.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks, at I stood there waiting for what seemed to be my death.   
"Moon brat!" He screamed at me, his anger increasing by the millisecond.   
My body could not take it anymore. The world seemed to twist, turn, and spin in all directions. Maybe this is what feels like to die, I thought before I my world turned black, and I was pulled towards darkness.  
***************  
Ooh, a cliff-hanger! Or at least it seems like one to me. So...*looks around nervously* You like? Dislike? Hate it? *gasps* Why? Okay, anyway, hope you've enjoyed, and please, please review or send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Now, I really need encouraging reviews, so if I get 5 or more reviews, I'll continue. If not, then I'll stop writing this story and you'll never find out what happened. *grins* Sound fair? Sorry for the shortness of this prologue, but all my prologues are short anyway. Well, Ja ne!  
This story written and posted February, 2001.


	2. What I Would Give-Chapter 1

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Chapter 1 is here! Sorry for the slight delay; I was working on chapter 2 of "What If...", Chapter 6 of "Roses", and chapter 3 of "Against All Odds." I think it's safe to say that these chapters will be out this weekend or a few days following, but as always, no guarantees. I have been very busy lately, and am somewhat on writer's block. But don't worry, I will finish every story I start on, and that's a promise I can keep. I would like to thank every person who has reviewed/sent me an e-mail concerning my stories, and the people nice enough to post my stories on their sites. You guys are the best! ^_^ Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
Serenity moaned slightly, rubbing her head as she regained consciousness. She forced her tired eyes open, her vision blurry. She could hear quiet whispers around her, murmurs she could not quite understand. Sitting up dazedly, her vision cleared, and her gaze transfixed on the two men that were standing in front of her.   
One she recognized. It was the man who had brought her to his cold place. The other, wearing a suit of armor, she did not recognize, but she knew without a doubt that he was indeed royalty of some sort.  
  
"Where am I?" Serenity asked quietly, her eyes darting from the guard to the man in royal armor. Receiving no answer, she preceded to ask again. "Please answer me." She whispered.  
"You are in the palace." Came the rough reply. The guard glared at Serenity, hatred clearly evident in his green eyes. Green fire seemed to dance in them.  
Serenity quivered a little at his harsh tone. She turned her attention to the person wearing the fancy armor. "Who are you?"  
  
The guy seemed to examine her closely, as if Serenity were some captured enemy. "My name is Endymion." He answered finally. "Prince Endymion. And that is my guard there, Henry." (AN: Lame, I know, but I couldn't think of a good name for him...)  
Henry growled lowly, mumbling something Serenity did not quite understand. She smiled a bit at Endymion.  
"My prince, there seems to be a bit of confusion as to why I am here." Serenity articulated, her eyes following his.  
"There is no confusion. You are supposedly our enemy. A spy from the moon."   
Serenity's mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon?" Anger boiled up in her veins. How dare he and his guard assume that she was a lowly spy! Why, she could and would not stand for it! No matter how cute Endymion seemed to be...  
"You heard me." Endymion's tone became cold, his eyes growing darker. "You are our adversary, a child of the moon." He advanced towards the bed in which Serenity was occupying at the moment. "My orders from my father the King were to kill you."  
  
Serenity gasped. "Prince Endymion..." She mumbled, her body shaking all over. "You would not do it." Serenity got off the bed slowly.  
Endymion narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face as he unsheathed his sword. The shiny metal reflected the light of the sun that was shining outside; it was morning.   
"You can not."  
"Why?" Endymion yelled, his eyes wild. "Give me one good reason as to why I should spare a moon child such as yourself." He sneered at her. "You do not deserve it. I know you and your people plan to overthrow our kingdom and I will not have it!" He walked towards the frightened princess who was, at the moment, huddled at the corner.  
"Endymion.."   
"Do not call me that!"  
Serenity trembled with fright. "Please..." She touched his sword that was by her throat. "Do not."   
Endymion shook his head, and with one movement, he prepared to shove it into Serenity's heart.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes slowly, quivering, barely able to withstand all this. Her legs barely supported her own weight. "Prince Endymion..." She divulged, seeing him stare at her, a chaotic look glimmering in his eyes.   
"I can not do it." He acknowledged finally, dropping the sword.   
Serenity breathed heavily, watching the sword clatter to the ground. She looked up with frightened eyes. "Prince Endymion..."  
"Lock her up." Endymion gestured to Henry with a flicker of his wrist. "And Father will near nothing of this either, understand?"  
"But sire.."  
"Understand?"  
Knowing he could not argue with the prince, he grabbed Serenity's wrist, and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Serenity let the guard lead her to the dungeon. Serenity looked around examining the dark, eerie place. "It is just so dark...and empty..." She murmured. Cobwebs filled the place. Serenity gulped as the huge spiders crawled on the ground beneath her feet. "I should have never come to Earth in the first place." She said out loud.  
Henry snorted. "You got that right, moon brat." He sneered, giving Serenity a very dirty look. "Just feel lucky that you can actually live for another few days because before long, the King will hunt you down..." He got close to Serenity. Very close. Serenity cringed at his bad, hot breath on her face. "You will die...and I will have to pleasure to see your head being." He needed to continue no further as he gestured with his hands, a single finger sliding across the rough skin of his neck.  
  
Serenity gulped loudly. "Henry, why is it that you hate us so? The people of the moon I mean." She inquired. Serenity was smart enough to know that hate just does not come in an instant. Something has to be done first before enabling someone to hate another. In other words, hate just does not come naturally. It develops slowly, until you just can not take it anymore, and in turn, you start to despise that person.  
  
"Your people are killers; dangerous." He turned away from Serenity, his body torque. "I hate you. Each and everyone of you that carries the blood and legacy of the moon. Why? I refuse to tell you for I know you will say something I do not want to hear." Henry turned back around to face Serenity. "The Prince will see you in a few hours." Serenity sulked as she heard his footsteps fade in the distance. She was all alone again.  
  
Tears welled up in her sad blue eyes. "I should have never come here." She repeated over and over again. Now Serenity understood why the beautiful planet of Earth was never mentioned in her lessons when she was little, why her mother the Queen would never allow Serenity to talk about or discuss issues concerning the blue-green planet. Because they were mortal enemies.   
Serenity had always sought to find the answer...and now, she was living it. She had always know that the Earth and moon were never allies, however not this bad that a person from the moon should die just whereas they come to Earth.   
"Oh Mother...my friends...will I ever see you again? Will I ever see light again?" Serenity peered out the small window that was surrounded by steel bars. Unbreakable bars. She was forever trapped into this world of darkness...and emptiness.   
The moonlight came into her cell in one tiny, majestic streak. Feeling a little better with the small spark of light shining down upon her, Serenity stood up from her former position in the corner, and lay down in the beam of pure moonlight. There she contemplated her whereabouts. She would, as the guard conveyed, sooner or later be executed. There was no way of solving this...but to accept her fate, and accept the death that will come in due time.  
  
Only Serenity wished that somehow, she could see her mother and senshi for the last time. Just a brief visit, exchanging of farewells. "Is that just too much to ask?" She murmured silently, her face pale. Feeling the sudden onslaught of tears forming in her eyes, she merely lay there, sobbing her fears out.   
The tears would not stop, no matter how hard Serenity tried to hold them back. As a child, Serenity would always be frightened of death, of dying. She would never have imagined it to be this way, but instead, in a happy way surrounded by family and friends. Why die alone? She would always ask herself when she was younger. Now, it seemed that her worst nightmare was to become a reality in a matter on time. Surely when the King, Endymion's father found out, he would not spare her in any way, take no pity, supply no mercy.   
'Endymion was nice enough to spare me.' Serenity conceptualized to herself. 'Surely his father would not be as giving nor kindhearted.' She concluded.   
  
*On The Moon*  
Queen Serenity searched throughout the palace for Serenity, accompanied by the senshi following close behind her. "Serenity, where are you?" Queen Serenity asked out loud, her heart beating swiftly, her eyes bearing tears of sadness. "I will refuse to give up until Serenity is found, either alive..or...or dead."   
"My Queen, but..."   
"No buts Mercury. Find her at all costs."  
"Yes, My Queen." Mercury and the other three scouts bowed, and left, grim expressions on their faces.  
*On Earth*  
Serenity exhaled a deep breath of the musky air, exhausted, and hungry. She did not want to see for fear that she would not wake up the next morning. There was no food whatsoever. 'Do they intent to starve me to death?' Serenity asked herself as her stomach growled loudly.   
  
The door opened suddenly, a gust of wind blowing from it. Serenity gasped, trembling with fright. "Who is there?" She queried meekly.   
The stranger did not answer, but instead, walked towards her. Serenity, once again, huddled at the corner. "Who are you?" Her voice squeaked out, beads of perspiration glittering on her smooth forehead.   
"It is I, Prince Endymion, or have you such a memory loss that you do not remember who I am?" Endymion stepped forward, a flashlight in one hand. In another was a tray of food. "Are you hungry?" He asked.   
"Yes I am." Serenity answered simply, and took the tray from him. She ate off of it hungrily, and failed to notice that Endymion had stepped out of the tiny cell.   
Endymion grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on it with a sigh. "You must be very hungry." He gestured to the now empty tray."  
Serenity's face immediately flushed red. After all, she was a princess, and had never really eaten so desperately before. "I was." She replied, a small smile lingering on her lips.  
  
Endymion nodded. "You should not have come here in the first place. What is your name?"  
"Serenity."  
"Serenity." He repeated slowly. "It sounds so serene, tranquil, peaceful, a name like that. Did your mother pick it for you?" He inquired.   
Serenity put the tray down on the dusty ground, and walked over to the steel bars. Her small hands grasped them as she faced Endymion. "Yes she did."  
"Does that mean you are usually a peaceful person?"  
Serenity did not know how to answer that. "Well, most of the time yes."  
"A name for a child of the moon." Endymion murmured. "It would suit an Earth child better," He stated simply.  
Serenity shook her head. She just could not stand it anymore. "Prince Endymion, why do you despise me and my kind so? We are human, just like you."  
"You are not. Believe what you like, but you will never be one of us!"   
Serenity backed off a bit, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She stared into Endymion's eyes. "How could you be so heartless? With no pity, nor love?" She finally asked.  
The question caught Endymion off guard.  
  
He leaned over until his face touched hers. "Serenity, I do have love, however just remember that I could never love a person from the moon, no matter how special they are."  
Serenity stared into his deep ocean-blue eyes some more. "I see...in your eyes...no love...only hatred." Serenity closed her eyes, sensing into Endymion's mind. "You are afraid to love." She stated finally.  
"How dare you accuse me of such a lie!" Endymion stood up, raging mad. "I can love..." He paused. "I do not want to discuss this any further." He stood up, and turned around to leave. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
"Endymion...do not back away from what you are afraid of." Serenity called to him.  
"Serenity, I am warning you, I hold your fate in his hands, it is well within my grasp. What makes you think I can not bring your young life to an end? Think about it." With that, he left.  
"Prince Endymion..." She called after him, but he was already gone, leaving Serenity in the lonely darkness again. "Endymion...why do you despise me so? Will we ever get along? Will I ever see the sun nor moon again?"  
****************  
Alright! *giggles* After over a week, this chapter is finally completed! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories, or sent me an e-mail. It really means a lot to me. The next installment of this fic will be out in a week or so, but I promise it will be worth your wait. Chapter 2 of "What If..." and chapter 6 of "Roses" will be out in a few days, so please read that when it's out. Please send all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Until then, take care! Ja ne!  
This story written and posted February, 2001.


	3. What I Would Give-Chapter 2

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! Here's chapter 2! Oh, my big test is tomorrow! *sighs nervously* Anyway, this chapter is a little longer as you can see, it is in Serenity's p.o.v., and hopefully it will be enjoyable to you. Enjoy, and have fun!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
****************  
The darkness of this place frightens me to no end. The sad thing is, I might be stuck here for the rest of my life, however long that is going to be. If only I could just see sunlight again, to feel the cool wind again...to say goodbye to my dearest friends and mother...I would give anything for that.   
  
Sitting down on the hard, dirt covered ground, I conceptualize issues dealing with Endymion. He seems so...scared of something I can not quite figure out. What I do know is that he is afraid to show his true emotions, and because of that his personality is that of a person with no heart...a heartless person who would not care about anything. But why do I feel strange when around him? Even though my mind tells me that Endymion will never be kind nor caring, my heart still feels weird whenever he is around. His touch is...undescribable. It is cold...however at the same time, warm. It makes me feel better somehow. What a mystery this prince is.  
I did not even realize how tired I was until I lay down. I guess the second my head hit the ground, I was asleep.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to a small ray of sunshine coming from the window. The room was much brighter, and that made me feel a little better. I guess I had been afraid of dark places ever since I was little.  
My stomach growled loudly. Food, it seemed to shout at me. I wonder when my breakfast will be here...  
  
The sound of footsteps were heard as a person entered the dungeon. He jingled the keys a bit before stopping at my cell, and opening it just a bit to hand me my food.  
I looked closely at the him, and to my disappointment, the person was not Endymion, but Henry, the grouchy guard as I called him.  
"Here is your breakfast." He said roughly.  
I eyed the food, afraid it might be poisoned. Hey, if Henry hated the people of the moon so much, who is to say he might not try to poison me?  
"Thank you." I replied slowly, unsure of what to do. If I eat it, then I would risk dying. If I do not, I would be starving until lunch. There was only one thing to do...eat it.  
  
Henry stared at me as I devoured the breakfast. "Boy, you are a hungry girl."  
"I guess I am." I stated simply, wiping food off my chin.  
"You know, you are a little different than all the other savage people of the moon."  
Was that a compliment? It seemed more like an insult. "What do you mean?" I asked, setting the tray down.  
"Well, you act differently."  
"Oh." I did not have a clue to what Henry was talking about, but decoded to play along. "By the way, you never told me why you hate me and my people so much."  
I knew at that moment, that I had said the wrong thing. Fear boiled in my veins. I regretted asking him that question. Why can not I, for once, not let my curiosity get to me?  
Henry's eyes darkened, and he growled lowly. "Why?" He asked harshly.   
"I am sorry." I replied meekly, eyes not meeting his.  
"No. I mean, why do you want to know?"  
"I do not know."  
And to my surprise, Henry found this funny. He started chuckling a bit.  
"Just forget it. I do not have time to discuss why I hate you, but I have a good reason."  
"Not all the people of the moon are bad you know." Great. Another wrong thing said.   
Henry narrowed his eyes, glaring at me, hatred burning in his eyes. "I was wrong. You are no different than the others. All you want to do is be better than Earth. let me be the first to tell you, brat, that you and your people will never be better than us."  
With that, Henry left, murmuring to himself.  
  
I wonder why he is like that. Then it hit me. Why could not I have used my physic powers and read his mind? Well, I guess there is always a tomorrow...hopefully.  
  
As the day dragged on, I felt as if I were in here for an eternity. I wanted to have company, someone to talk to besides myself.   
"Mother..." I tried to use my powers to communicate with my mother. One problem, my powers are not nearly as strong as those of my mother. Who knows if my attempts of communication will reach the moon.  
"Mother...can you hear me?" I signaled over, using all my power.  
No response. Until...  
"Serenity?" A silvery, almost angelic voice rang in my head.  
"Yes, it is me Mother."  
"Oh Serenity. Where are you?"  
"Oh Earth."   
"Earth?"   
"Yes."  
I waited for my mother to send over...but nothing happened.   
"Mother..where are you? Mother?" The connection seemed to dissolve. "No!" I shouted otu loud. Silent tears rolled unconsciously down my cheek. I tried to wpie them away, to prove to myself that I was a brave person...but I was not. The tears just would not stop, no matter how hard I tried.   
  
"Quite the sad type, are you?" I gasp, and wiped my tears off abruptly.  
"Prince Endymion." I murmured. "I was just..." I could not think of anything to tell him.  
"You were crying, am I right?" He approached me slowly, a grin on his face. Now that was a little too pushy.  
"You mock me sir." I stated coldly, refusing to meet his gaze.  
"Oh really? But I do have control over you, do I not? I could easily dispose of you...but I will not."  
"And why?"  
He hesitated for a brief second, as if not having an answer. "I do not know." He admitted finally, seemingly defeated that he did not know the reason why.  
  
I grin. "Well, you can not know everything there is to know."  
"I can try." Now that one caught me off guard.  
Raising an eyebrow, I examine Endymion carefully. He is just so arrogant, stubborn for his own good. I wonder what I can do the change him a bit...perhaps he should know the world does not just evolve around him...that he does not know everything.  
"Prince Endymion, you are quite the most stubborn man I have ever met."  
"Oh?" He grinned mischievously. "I guess I am...special."   
  
Oh, why does Endymion have to be so handsome...and stubborn all at the same time? His attitude is getting little disturbing in my opinion...  
"Prince Endymion, may I ask of a favor?" I inquired, batting my eyelashes. Men just could not realize that, as I learned from personal experience...let us not get into that.  
"What is it?"  
"I wish for a brief moment outside, smelling fresh air...feeling the wind. If you give me that, I will never ask for anything again. Oh, and by the way, where is the bathroom in this place?" I just had to ask right?  
Endymion chuckled lightheartedly. "Right there." He pointed to a corner covered with hay. "Just move the stuff out of the way, and you will see a door leading to the bathroom."  
"Oh. Thank you my prince." I replied as politely as I could, and curtsied...just like my mother had taught me to do.   
Of course, Endymion thought otherwise, and gave me a strange look. "Uh...sure."  
  
After a few minuted of washing up in the not-so-clean bathroom, I was out, and feeling a little refreshed after washing my face with the cool water.  
"Endy...err...Prince Endymion can I please just have my last request?"  
Endymion smiled widely. "You make it sound like you are going to die soon."  
"I am not so sure I will not." I shot back.  
"My, my, how stubborn we are Serenity."  
"I should say the same about you." As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it deeply.  
Endymion remained silent until a smirk formed on his lips. "Looks like I have met my match Serenity. But just remember, my impression of you stays the same. You are nothing but a young girl in need of fresh air, and that is what I will give you. And remember that I will never feel anything towards you but resentment."  
  
I did not know what to say. My mouth opened slightly, trying to form words. 'Tell him that he is just a stubborn person.' My mind commanded, but my mouth had trouble voicing that. For the longest time, I just stood there, staring at Endymion like a complete fool...  
  
"Serenity, hello?" Endymion waved his hands in front of my face. "If you want to go out, now it the time to do so. My parents are out."  
"Huh? Oh, of course."   
  
For the first time in days, I actually felt excited and happy...not moping around wondering if I would see the next day again.  
Endymion took out his keys and stuck one silver key into the keyhole. It made a small click...a sound my ears rejoiced to hear.  
"Now, promise you will not go and try to escape. This is your first and only warning." He shot me a look that said, 'try to escape and your are dead.'  
I gulped, getting the picture instantly.  
"Yes, Prince Endymion." I answer quickly.  
"You can come out now." He opened the cell door.   
My first instinct told me to run, but in my heart, I knew I would never make it in time if I did. So I did just what Endymion said to do: stay put.  
  
As we stepped outside, I could see clearly the tension in Endymion's movements. He was afraid his father would find out...and who knows what would happen if he did...but Endymion was willing to take the risk for me. Maybe he was not that bad as I would have first presumed him to be. After all, he did chose to let me live.  
  
"Serenity, what is it like...living on the moon?" Endymion turned to face me as a curious boy look overtook his facial features. Oh, Endymion looked so cute that way...  
"Well, it is just like Earth, except we have different types of flowers, and we have balls every night."  
"Really? Balls every night?"  
"Yes, but all of which are boring." I admitted shyly. I guess I never wanted to admit that parties on the moon were 'boring.'  
"Serenity, you seem so royal." He stated. "Do you have any particular reason for that?"  
I exhaled deeply. 'Should I tell him? What would it hurt if I did anyway?' I contemplated with myself.  
"Prince Endymion...do you know of the queen, Queen Serenity?"  
He smiled. "Of course. The ruler of the moon. I hear she has a daughter, Princess Sere..." Endymion suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait. Your name is what?"  
"Serenity."  
"Sere...Serenity? Does...you are the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
I nodded slowly, nervously. "Yes. I am the princess, Princess Serenity."  
"I...I do not know what to say..." He murmured silently. "Princess...so you are not just a normal person, you are the princess of our enemy?"   
"Enemy? Why do you consider me and my people your enemy? We have done nothing wrong." I shot back, hurt in every way, tears slowly forming. I just could not stand the fact that Endymion treated me differently just because I was from the moon.  
"Because you are." He stated icily, a tone that sent shivers down my back. "I can not.." Endymion's head jerked up as he heard a sound...cries it seemed like.  
  
I stood up, my whole body shaking with fright. "What is it?"  
"War." He whispered silently, and taking my wrist in his icy grip, preceded to pull me towards the dreaded palace.   
I gasped, covering my mouth. "With whom?" I was afraid of what he was to say next.  
"The moon."  
**************  
I know you're like what in the world is Lisa thinking, right? Well, believe it or not, this fits into my plot line perfectly. I threw in a little cliff-hanger there too. *giggles* Want chapter 3? Then review! Or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Until next time, ja ne minna!  
This story written and posted March, 2001.


	4. What I Would Give-Chapter 3

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
*grins* I'm back, bringing you the long awaited chapter 3! *giggles* I hope you liked the cliffhanger I put in the last chapter. Anyway, this chapter is longer than my others, and hopefully will be enjoyable to you. I would give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fics, or sent me an e-mail concerning it. I really appreciate the nice comments. ^_^ But please don't stop sending me comments. The more reviews/e-mails I get, the faster my future fics/chapters will be out. With that said, enjoy minna!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
************  
War cries were now heard throughout the palace, ringing in the ears of every person alive in the palace. Fighting broke out between the moon and Earth. Serenity stood under the tree, helpless to stop it, nor run for her life. She could barely feel Endymion's grip tightening around her wrist as he pulled her closer towards their destination. "Serenity, come on!" Endymion said, shooting a look at Serenity.  
"Prince Endymion...I am afraid." Serenity admitted while being unconsciously pulled by the demanding prince.   
"I know, but we need to get you inside quickly."   
"But.."  
"No buts." Endymion interrupted. That hushed the frightened Serenity. She knew better to fight with Endymion for she would definitely lose. Endymion was no one to be messed with, that was a fact. So they continued their journey.  
  
Endymion closed the steel bars hurriedly, and pulled out his sword, as if ready to fight.  
"Prince Endymion, what are you doing?" Serenity asked eagerly, her clammy hands gripping the bars anxiously.  
Endymion shot a wry look. "What does it look like?" He inquired dryly, and turned around, ready to leave.  
"Wait!" Serenity exclaimed.  
"Serenity, we do not have time to go over this now. Please, let me be."  
"Prince Endymion...be careful." She whispered to him. That statement caught Endymion in surprise; he was not expecting it. Nodding slightly, he answered briefly.  
"I will, Princess." With that, he left, his black cape fluttering behind him.  
"Endymion..."  
***  
"I want you to find the Princess, understand?"  
"Yes, we will my Queen." Rei bowed to Queen Serenity respectfully. "We will try out best to find her."  
"If only we did not have to rage war upon the Earth." Ami sighed, looking at the already fallen soldiers laying on the dirt ground, blood pouring out.  
Queen Serenity's face held a grim look. "Me either, however, they gave us not choice. They took Serenity, and for that, they will pay...dearly."  
"Yes, my Queen."   
***  
Serenity peered out of the bars, trying to get any view of what was happening. Half of her wanted to blast the darn cell into two pieces, while the other half wanted her to crawl in the corner and cry out all her fears, pain, and anguish.  
Of course, Serenity chose the other. Soon, she was huddled by the corner, crying fitfully. It was because of her that her mother had raged war, she knew it had to be so. Every since she was little, she would hear of all the little rumoring that the moon and Earth would go to war, but they never did. Nothing too serious would happen to cause a war. But now it has. The opportunity had presented itself. Serenity's capturing was all the evidence that the moon and her mother needed to presume that all the people of Earth was dangerous, and that they needed to be eliminated...  
  
Serenity regretted all the times she had wanted to go to Earth so badly that all she dreamed of was to one day visit the majestic planet of Earth, despite the warnings from her mother, and she senshi. She regretted coming to Earth a few days ago. She should have never snuck off to Earth. Serenity knew this could not be changed though. Everything was final. The war was inevitable now.  
***  
The senshi searched high and low for their princess, but with no avail. It seemed like Serenity had disappeared into thin air.  
"Well, we have searched all throughout the palace, and still not a single trace of Sere. It is almost like she has vanished." Minako stated, sighing heavily.  
"You are right Minako, but we still have to keep up the search. Queen Serenity will not be happy unless Serenity comes home with us, safe and sound." Ami answered warily, looking around for any guards. There were none, she realized finally. All of them went to war. Ami cringed inside at the thought of all those people lying on the ground, red blood pooling around them, their life force slowly leaving their body. Oh, how she wished she could help them, though she could not.  
  
They came to a stairway that led to the dungeon, which Serenity was occupying at the moment. Four senshi peered down the dark, eerie stairway, shivers going down each back.   
"Uh, who would like to volunteer to go down first?" Ami asked shakily, her body unable to stay still.   
"Gross!" Makoto exclaimed, pointing at a huge spider handing on its web. "Sick. Serenity could not possibly be in there." She stated, giving a disgusted look.  
"Perhaps Makoto is right." Minako suggested.  
"Yeah." Rei agreed, adding in her two cents.  
Three senshi turned to their decision maker, none other than the blue-haired girl, Ami. She seemed to ponder the situation for the longest time, before giving up on the idea of going into the dark dungeon. "You are probably right. Serenity could not go in if her life depended on it." 'At least I hope so.' She added silently.  
***  
Serenity leaned against the wall, her torn dress clinging onto her body. Perspiration wetted her dress completely, and matted her messed up hair to her forehead. Serenity looked horrible. Her 'odangos' were apart, giving her a mature, yet different style. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Anyone who knew her before would probably not recognize her. "At least I am alive." She said out loud.  
"For how long, that is the question." A familiar voice cut in.  
Serenity turned around abruptly. "Henry! What are you doing here?"  
Henry chuckled, a chuckle very unlike Endymion's, but one that was deeper, mysterious. "Someone has to stay and watch the prisoner, do you not agree, Princess?"  
"What?" Serenity was flabbergasted to say the least. How could everyone know her identity in such a short period of time.  
"Word travels fast here in the Earth Kingdom." Henry answered, walked out of the shadows. It was almost like he had read Serenity's thoughts.  
"Oh." Serenity had nothing more to say.  
"Princess Serenity eh? Heiress of the Moon Kingdom." He snarled. "How disgusting! You brat! Not only are you from the moon, but now, you are the moon princess?" He asked, somewhat unbelieving this whole scenario.  
"Henry, tell me. I know something happened to make you hate me and my people so much." Serenity hesitated, but knew she had to continue. To figure out the mystery of this stubborn soldier.   
Henry's eyes went wide. "How do you know?"  
"Tell me." Intense blue eyes burned into green. Henry took a step back. "Because...because they took the one I love. They took my fiancee." Tears formed in his eyes as he let it all out.  
  
So that was it. Past the hatred, is the love there. Love for a person. So Henry was not the heartless person Serenity had made him out to be. You know what they say, looks can be deceiving. In this case, those words were true. "Henry...I do not know what to say..."  
"Do not say anything." He growled back. "I do not need your sympathy! I am not weak, and never will be!"   
"I..." Serenity shook her head. Henry was just too much. His heart was wounded deeply, perhaps never to be healed again...unless...  
"Henry, may I ask a name of your love?"  
Henry looked up, eyes confused. "Relena." (AN: Really lame, I know. But I just can't think of good names...)  
Serenity covered her mouth to stop herself fro gasping out loud. 'Oh my gosh!" She contemplated. "Henry, I..." But Henry was already gone, nowhere to be seen.  
***  
"Well, did you find my daughter?" Queen Serenity asked eagerly, her silver eyes shining, reflecting the light of the sun.   
"No, my Queen. It seems that Princess Serenity has disappeared completely." Ami answered. "We are sorry to have failed you, Your Highness."  
The senshi bowed lowly. "Please forgive us, Queen Serenity."  
Queen Serenity smiled through her tears. "Of course. But no use to let Earth suffer so much. Cease the war!" She commanded.  
"Yes, my Queen."  
***  
Serenity listened to the battle cries grow distant...then ceased completely. Thinking strangely of it, she stared out the small bars or a window. To her surprise, the war had ended. Smiling widely now, she rushed over to the steel bars separating her from freedom. Soon, Endymion would come to her, safe and sound. Well, at least she hope so...  
***  
"Serenity...my daughter..one day, I will find you again."  
"My Queen, time to leave now." Rei gently put a hand on Queen Serenity's shoulder. "Do not worry, Sere has always been strong. We will see her again, I can just feel it."  
***  
"Endymion where are you?" Serenity inquired out loud, trying to see past the bars that suspended her in her prison. Sighing, she stopped, knowing it was no use. She just had to wait..and see.  
Silence everywhere. There was no one here. "If only I could get out of here..." She murmured, pulling wildly at the bars. "I want to see Endymion!" She cried out suddenly, then clamped her mouth shut, eyes frantic.  
Serenity had just voiced out what was building up in her heart. She knew that the immense worry she had for Endymion was more than 'he is the prince' type of worrying. Serenity has something for him is more like it.  
If not, why did his mere touch send shivers down her spine, make her weak at the knees? Why his very presence make her comfortable. Serenity was feeling deep, abiding emotions for him...something different than the emotions for her friends and mother...but a more deeper kind, one between two lovers. That frightened Serenity to no end. Serenity would have to admit that she had always been attracted to Endymion...but she would have never imagined that it would go this far.   
  
How would this work for Serenity anyway? Endymion had clearly stated that he would never fall in love with a person of the moon...  
"And how do I know it is love?" Serenity asked. "Perhaps it is too early to tell yet. I should wait for awhile."  
  
Serenity ears picked up the footsteps of people outside; probably helping the wounded. Her heart increased its beating tenfold as she leaned against the wall to make of the whispers outside.  
"Is he going to be okay?" She heard one soldier ask. Serenity leaned against the cement wall more closely, shifting her weight. She was terrified. What happens if the person was Endymion?   
"I do not know. Hopefully he will be." Another soldier replied in a melancholy tone. It was almost like someone important was going to die, not of a soldier, but of royal blood probably.   
  
"Let us get him inside quickly. Every second is crucial." Whoever it was, he was wounded badly. "Please do not let it be Endymion...please." Serenity prayed silently, her breathing abnormal as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down.  
"Yes, of course General." The soldier answered.   
And the footsteps faded, then picked up again as the soldiers entered the palace. Serenity once again clasped the steel bars in frustration.   
Distant whispers were heard as Serenity tried to make out what they were saying.   
"Why would the moon attack so suddenly? We have not been to war in ages." The soldier asked, his voice sounding confused.  
"Did not you hear? We have their princess, Princess Serenity. She is the reason for this war."  
Serenity sighed. "I am the reason." She murmured unconsciously. "I just cause problems for everyone." She sank down to the dirty ground, tears demanding to come out. "No, I need to be strong." She said aloud. "For everyone." With effort, she forced the tears in.   
  
The dungeon doors opened suddenly as a guard stepped in. He was a different guard, as Serenity found out disappointedly. "Is Prince Endymion alright? Can I see him?" She inquired as soon as he approached the cell.  
"I am sorry, but the prince will be seeing no one at this moment."  
Serenity gasped. "What is wrong?"  
"The prince...he is at a crucial time right now."  
"I..."  
*********  
*sighs* Well, there's a very poorly written chapter 3. I know I'm not writing like I used to, but I am trying very hard to make my stories enjoyable. I hope you've enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be out in a few days, and believe me, I know this chapter makes it sound like something, but it is really not how it turns out. Really. Please send all comments and suggestions to. Thanks! And please review!!!!  
This story written and posted March, 2001.  



	5. What I Would Give-Chapter 4

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi minna! Chapter 4 is here! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; I really appreciate it! This chapter is...how should I put this...a little more romantic, in my opinion. I hope you will enjoy, and please, please review!! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*********  
"Is...something wrong?" Serenity asked, deathly pale. "Prince Endymion...is he alright?" The tone of her voice clearly showed worry, concern. Deep within her heart, Serenity knew she cared deeply for Endymion, no matter what the circumstances and consequences may be.  
"The prince...he is...save for a small cut here or there." The guard answered. Serenity let out a deep breath she had held for so long as he heartbeat slowly returned to its normal pace. Her eyes could not help but show off her happiness as they shone in the dim light of the cell, glistening, sparkling with happiness. She wanted to shout it off the rooftops, but then that would make her look like a fool. Better to keep quiet than to be loud, Serenity would always think.   
  
"Then..." She started to say, but the guard was already leaving.   
"Prince Endymion shall see you again soon." He replied, and left, closing the window of escape for the lonely princess.   
"At least Endymion is alright again." Serenity stated aloud as she tried to calm herself down. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not. Serenity was totally excited to see Endymion, to see him in real flesh and blood... "Endymion..." She breathed out, and sighed. Even though with everything, at the end, Serenity knew Endymion would never return her feeling...or would he?  
  
A tingling sensation filled Serenity, one she had not felt for a long time. Her head shot up on instinct as she peered out the small barred window. There, she saw what she longed to see.   
Her mother and the senshi were at the moment, standing there, their eyes searching for something. Serenity's eyes followed them, but she saw nothing, not that she could see much anyway...  
Then she realized it. "They are searching for me." She stated. "They started this war...just to find me..." Serenity now realized how much her mother and friends really cared for her. They would rather risk the lives of so many innocent soldiers just to find her. Only they were unsuccessful.   
  
Part of Serenity wanted her to shout with all her might, to get them to notice her, to get her out of her. Serenity desperately wanted to go home, to leave this gruesome cell, to sleep in her own bed again, and live the life a princess of the moon is supposed to live. Then, on the other hand, another part of Serenity wanted her to stay, to learn more about Endymion. To help him...and discover a lost part of her soul Serenity knew was here.   
  
The choice was hers. Either leave, or stay. Her thoughts then transfixed on the prince. "I care for him so..." She murmured, a tear making its way down her chin. "What should I do?" Serenity they remember what the soldier had told her. "A few cuts..." So he was hurt! Serenity was not surprised. You can not expect a person to go to war and not get at least a scratch nor bruise, at least. "I have to take care of him, after all, it was my fault. I singlehandedly caused a war." The thought was too scary.   
Serenity watch yearningly as her mother and the senshi left, teleported away from here. She realized that might have been her only chance to escape...but now...it was gone.   
  
The dungeon door opened as a shadowy figure stepped in, wearing a suit of armor. "Serenity." He called out to her, and took out a key. Inserting it into the padlock, Serenity heard the small click as the steel bars opened.   
"Prince Endymion?" She breathed out, and stepped out of the shadows. "Are you alright?" She asked, and stepped out of the cell meekly, frightened that Endymion would kill her. The glistening sword was scary enough for her as she gulped silently.  
  
Endymion sensed her nervousness, and chuckled. "I will not hurt you Princess." He stated with a smile. "And yes, I am alright as you can see."  
Serenity was relieved. Then, there was the matter of who had gotten hurt. "Prince, who was it that was seriously injured then?"  
Right there and then, Serenity saw Endymion's eyes get cloudy. "My father." Those two words made Serenity feel awful. She knew how much Endymion loved his family, his parents.  
"I am so sorry Prince Endymion. I know I am the cause of the war to break out." She articulated. "You can punish me any way you wish to."  
"Really?"  
Serenity gulped again, this time, much louder. "Yes."  
Her eyes closed instantly as she waited for what Endymion was going to do. However, he just stood there beside her. His hands slowly made their way to her slender shoulders, sending flutters in Serenity stomach. "What..what are you going to do with me?" She inquired softly.  
  
Endymion smiled, touching her crescent moon symbol. "I will not hurt you Princess, nor will anyone else. I can sense you bring us no harm, nor you have any intention of hurting us." His breath reached Serenity's neck, warming it a smidgen.   
"Thank you." Serenity mouthed to him, and grinned. "You know, you are better than I thought, my prince."  
"I will take that as a compliment then."  
Serenity shook her head, and reached for his arm. The second it made contact, Endymion jerked back abruptly, scaring the life out of Serenity. "I..I am sorry." She answered quickly, letting her hands drop back to its proper place by her side. Then she realized it was not her touching him that made him react, it was what she was touching.  
"Prince Endymion, let me see. Take off your armor." Endymion gave her a weird look.  
"You must be joking." He retorted, being the stubborn prince that he was.  
"No, I am serious. You have a wound." She gestured to the cut on his arm.   
"I am fine."  
Serenity's blue eyes burned into his. "Do as I say." She countered, her voice dead serious.   
  
Knowing he could not win this little argument, Endymion did the smart thing. He took off his fancy armor piece by piece, leaving his normal clothes on. He smirked at Serenity.  
"So..does this mean you care for me?" He inquired, smiling widely now. The question caught Serenity off guard.   
"I..well...maybe." She answered, a grin of her own forming.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
Serenity tore a piece of her silky dress to act as a bandage for Endymion's small wound. He pulled up his sleeves to reveal a small gash, red blood oozing out. Serenity, taking a few lessons from Ami, ripped off another piece of her dress, and pressed it against it to stop the flow of blood. Endymion groaned silently, and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Serenity's hands against his skin...  
  
The other piece was carefully tied around his arm tightly, the pressure stopping the blood. "There." She replied proudly. "I am finished."   
Endymion looked at her, then at his arm. "Thank you Serenity." He stated simply, moving his arm back and forth. "I feel much better now."  
Serenity felt her cheeks grow hot again. The reason? She would say that Endymion was standing too close to her. Just being near him made her feel weak at the knees. She felt Endymion's gaze on her, and turned around to avoid him seeing her face so red.  
  
"You are welcome." She said, and slid back into the cell, predicting Endymion would lock her up again. But he did not. Instead, he did the opposite.   
"Princess, as I recall, we did not finish our walk." He started, getting Serenity's attention. "What do you say we finish it?"  
Serenity beamed. "Why..that would be wonderful." She breathed to him.  
He chuckled. "Great." Endymion started putting on his armor again, Serenity turning around in embarrassment. This time, Endymion noticed.  
"You do not have to be embarrassed, Serenity." He articulated. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
Serenity turned around, recognizing the teasing tone carried out in his voice. "Well, I am a lady, and I do use my manners." She countered back, hushing Endymion promptly.   
"My, what an attitude. You are a fiery one, I must admit. Though..your beauty compensates that shortcoming."  
Serenity blushed furiously. His last comment really took any fight left in her out. "Thank you." She murmured, her blue eyes meeting his.   
  
Endymion and her both found themselves staring into each other's mesmerizes...mesmerized.  
*************  
Well, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. ^_^ Ja ne!  
This story written and posted March, 2001.


	6. What I Would Give-Chapter 5

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 5  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! Sorry for the delay in the chapter minna, I was busy working on my other fics. This is not an order, but please, please review if you've read ANY of my fics/chapters. I am one of those authors who think that without reviews, that means I've failed as an author. Well, I haven't received many reviews these days, so please review when you read my fics? Enjoy! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
************  
Serenity closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Emotions washed over her entire body, making her feel light-headed. She had never felt this way before; it scared her deeply to know she could feel such emotions...especially for the Earth prince. "Prince Endymion..." she murmured, eyes opening suddenly as she felt something cold touch her skin. "What..." she found something laying in the palm of her hand..a locket of some sort..a star locket. She clutched it tightly, smiling happily. "Is this for me?" she asked lightly, the smile still lingering on her face.  
  
Endymion nodded. "Yes. I want you to have it Serenity." he answered. The locket was beautiful, very exquisite. It was seemingly made of gold for it shone brightly even in the dim light of the cell in which they were staying at.   
"It is..wondrous." she murmured, holding it close to her heart. "I love it." she stated simply. Her hands so badly wanted to touch him again, though it would make her look bad. The arm drooped back limply to her side as she resisted the incredible urge. "Thank you."  
Endymion did not reply, but simply gave her a wink. "My mother gave it to me when I was young." he said softly. "It used to play this enchanting melody....used to sing me to sleep when I was young."   
So many memories flooded Endymion's mind then, how his mother would tell him these bedtime stories of a prince someday finding his princess. Then, she would tuck him into bed, kiss him on the forehead, and let the soothing, yet melancholy melody play. "Now, it will not play anymore." he finished, head down. "I suppose I grew out of it." he replied with a grin.  
  
Serenity did not find it funny though. She only sighed in a sad fashion. "It must have been hard on you..since you were attached to this locket."  
"I used to love this locket."  
"Then...why are you giving it to me?" she could not help but ask. Serenity had become extremely attached to this particular locket within minutes, praying silently that she could keep it. "I know it means a lot to you."  
Endymion shook his head for approval. "Yes, it does. My mother told me to give this to the one I love...when I would find that special person, to give it to her as a symbol of love."  
  
Serenity's breath became caught in his throat, making it hard for her to breathe. She coughed discreetly. "You..what?" She could not hardly believe it. Did that mean Endymion loved her? Did she love him back? Questions filled her head, making her fatigued. "Does that mean.." she did not continue, afraid that he would say no.  
"I..." Endymion did not want to answer as he turned his back to him. "..thought it might keep you company." he articulated. "That is all. Do nit get wrong of my kind gesture."  
That statement shattered Serenity's hope, making her shiver. A lone tear slid from her smooth cheek as she tried her best to hold the tears in. She wanted to show Endymion that she was tough, that she did not feel anything for him. But the emotions welling up in her heart was inevitable. She loved him. The question though...did he love her back? Right now..it seemed like it was a no. "I understand. Endymion..." she held out her hand. "Will you not try one more time to see if it would play for you again?"  
Endymion closed his eyes. "As you wish."  
  
He took hold of the precious golden locket, gently opening the lid to it. Inside was the illustration of a crescent moon. The room was silent, save for the deep, heavy breathing of the two. The locket was still broken, not a sound admitting from it.  
"Let me see if I can fix it..." her hand reached over to touch the locket.   
The second it made contact, the locket magically started playing its melody, filling the room with its enchanting tune.  
Both were too overwhelmed to speak, mouths wide open. It was..working. Serenity had only touched it..and it started working. Then...Endymion was also touching it. Could it be that their touch made it come back to life again?   
"Wow.." Serenity whispered, listening closely to the tune. "It is playing."  
"Magic.."  
No other words were spoken that day to each other, although the unearthly miracle of the locket was fresh in mind. The magic and love of it all was undoubtable, both knew the other meant the world to them, while at the same time tried to hide their emotions, insisting their love would never work out in the end. Then, was it not true that love conquered all?  
***  
"It is working again Mother." Endymion said to the Queen, still awed. "Do you not believe me?"  
The Queen only nodded sadly. "Yes Endymion." she articulated sadly, tears barely held back.  
Endymion saw his mother's pain, curious and anxious to find the cause of it. "It is..Father?" the question was hard to ask.  
  
She could not hold it in anymore, letting out all her pain and anguish in that one loud sob. The Queen's eyes were red and puffy from recent crying, as Endymion had found out. His heart wanted to reach out to hers, to help her. Instead, he just stood there, trying to control his own emotions. "Mother..." he gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and embraced her, closing his eyes in guilt. "I wish it was me. Father should not have had to gone out there."  
"No Endymion. He wanted to." she leaned into her son's embrace. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to him...a goodbye visit." she turned away then, running out of the room in sobs.  
  
Endymion could not remember a time when he did not need his father, whether it was advice, or just someone to talk to when he was down. He could not imagine life without him. Now, it seemed like to was going to have to face reality. His father, King Endymion, was dying fast. "Pay him a goodbye visit." his mother's words rang in his ears still. He did not want to say goodbye so soon.  
  
The doorway was opened slightly, a small crack. Endymion felt like a child again, one who could not live with the wisdom of his father. "Father?" he whispered timidly, opening the door even further. What he saw...was not what he had in mind.   
He looked so old then, laying in bed, creed with perspiration, breathing heavily, eyes closed in pain. His chest and side were bandaged thickly. "Endymion?" the Kind asked, a shaky hand moving towards his son. "Is that you?"  
  
Endymion sucked in a deep breathe. "Yes." he said simply, kneeling down beside him. "Do not die Father, I need you." he whispered to the King, eyes full of affliction.  
"Endymion...you are old enough to take responsibilities...including being the new king of the Earth. Do not let me down." The King's eyes dimmed, his life force slowly leaving his body. Endymion held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.  
"I cannot." he answered in a shaky voice. "I want you to live Father."  
King Endymion chuckled, then wheezed as a result of it. "Endymion, find a wife...one you will love and be happy with. You will rule with her..." His hand suddenly became limp in Endymion's grip, becoming cold. Wet tears dripped onto his pillow as the Prince shed them, hovering over his father's now dead body. He did not want to be king, but knew it was his duty. He had to be strong..no matter. "I promise to find a good wife...and be the king you wanted and raised me to be." he vowed. "You will see Father, I will not disappoint you."   
He left then, taking one last glance at his father. Something inside of him knew it was the last time he would ever see him again...  
***  
His instincts led him straight to Serenity, some unknown force in his body pulling him towards her. He wanted to comfort now, and Serenity seemed like the perfect person to come to. His eyes still held tears, ones he so desperately wanted to shed from his watery eyes. Though he was going to be strong and supportive to his mother, and not be weak.   
"Princess?" His voice came out precarious and unsteady, eyes filled with evident sadness.   
Serenity immediately stepped out from the shadows, straightening her dusty dress. Her eyes lit up, making Endymion feel a tad better. Her warm smile soothed him as he opened to cell door, watching the princess come out of her prison. "Serenity..."  
"Prince Endymion..." Serenity sensed pain from him somehow...it was almost as if they were connected in some way...was that possible? "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
"Yes...no." his head was down, eyes avoiding her gaze. "My father...died a few moments ago." he finished dejectedly. "I..." He need not to continue as his tears started flowing from his eyes again, Serenity encasing him in her eyes, whispering comforting murmurs in his ear.  
"I never knew my father...never seen him in fact." she whispered, gently stroking his hair. She blushed at its silky feel, but was still her calm self. "I envy you...all those years you spent with your father."  
  
Endymion nodded. "Perhaps you are right...it was Father's time."  
"Yes."   
Silence filled the empty dungeon. Serenity and Endymion both became transfixed by the other person, both not saying a word.   
She found herself coming closer and closer to the prince...so close in fact that she culd feel his breath against her neck, sending shivers through her entire body. She felt so comfortable being this close to him...  
Their eyes closed as their lips met in a sweet kiss, the melody of the locket playing in the background. Was it true love now? That was the question on their minds. For now, all they cared was that they were with each other.  
*************  
*cheers* Yeah! Finally, after 3 weeks of planning and everything, this chapter is completed! *giggles* Sorry for its shortness, but hey, its Saturday, tomorrow's Easter, so I don't exactly have time to write more. The next chapter will be longer though, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Well, until next time, ja ne!  
This story written and posting April, 2001.


	7. What I Would Give-Chapter 6

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey! I'm back, here with chapter 6 of WIWG. I hope you'll enjoy! Um . . . I want to make something clear about the last chapter. It seems that this fic confused a lot of you, so let me just say that Serenity and Endymion were not mortal enemies from the start. Endymion may have disliked her, but that's all. With that said, enjoy! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************  
The kiss was like no other. Both filled with passion..and desire. So much in fact that it scared them. They found comfort from the pain and emptiness they felt inside, soothing it. Endymion broke it, a small smile on his lips. He felt embarrassed that he kissed her...did that mean they both loved each other? He wanted to convince himself it was not true..that it would never work out-or could it? "Serenity.." he whispered to her, brushing away a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. The name felt so good to articulate. "I..." He could not think of anything to tell her as he remained speechless, still astounded by the kiss.  
  
She was blushing crimson red, eyes hidden away from view, avoiding his gaze. She could not begin to describe the emotions she now felt, and why she felt that way. She was sure she was in love with him..however did he feel the same way? The question rang in her mind. She shook her head slightly, trying to convince herself that he did. Then she remembered the locket that he had given her earlier, the one clutched tightly in her hands right now. It had stopped playing awhile back, though the melancholy melody still rang in her ears, branded in her memory. Endymion had said he was to give it to the one he loved...she seemed so happy when he said that. Then...he told her it was to only keep her company...that she needed something to lull in the hours of loneliness. 'He does not feel the same way.' She contemplated silently to herself, feeling tears form in her eyes. 'Perchance I should not feel these feelings for him either.' The thought scared her, making her body shudder slightly. The truth was she wanted to love him and be loved back. But if he did not feel the same way, why even bother trying to win his love? 'Besides, our planets are not allies. I am lucky Endymion does not hate me as his people do.' Her thoughts continued, leaving her in a tranced state.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion asked, shaking her gently. She was in a trance, or so it seemed like. Unmoving, unblinking, as stiff as a state. "Snap out of it." he urged, still shaking her body.  
"Huh?" She was out of her trance, now fully awake, seeing Endymion in front of her, concerned look on his features. "Yes Prince?" she asked, eyes blinking very adorably.  
Endymion coughed discreetly. "About..." he did not know how to continue, although he knew she got the picture. "You know..."  
"Yes." The blush returned to her face. "I..did not mean to...I mean.." She did not know what she meant really. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but at the same time, knew she could not love him. "What I mean is that I...was not thinking...and you seemed so sad...I wanted to cheer you up." she finished quietly, becoming shy all of a sudden.  
Endymion chuckled. "I understand Princess. No one has to know of this, do not worry."   
"Thank you." she answered. That was not what she wanted to hear, that the kiss meant nothing to him. Still, she had to play along. It was hard, but needed to be done. "I appreciate it." Her eyes were downcast. "Prince..." Serenity wanted so badly to call him Endymion... "Can I ask a favor of you?"  
"And that would be..."  
"May I please call you Endymion, sir? Just for a little while; no one will know of it." she fumbled with the words. "I..."   
His laughter rang in her ears once more. "Serenity, of course. We are friends, are we not?"   
"Yes sir..uh..Endymion. I am sorry about your father."  
His eyes were filled with a deep sadness once more as she pain he put aside returned. He simply nodded as a 'thank you' gesture, and left the room, not looking back.  
"Oh no..did I say the wrong thing?"  
  
Endymion took long strides, angry strides as he walked into his father's office. Once inside, he felt his father's comforting yet haunting scent, bringing back so many treasured memories of them together, laughing, having fun...now, it was all just a memory, never to become reality again. "Father..."  
"You would like to be the King your father was, right my Prince?" a voice said. A familiar voice.  
"Henry." Endymion greeted with an air of casualness. He was never really fond of Henry, and his stubborn attitude. "What a surprise."   
Henry ignored Endymion's sarcasm. "Prince, the King is dead. You are to step up now...to do so...you need to kill Serenity." His voice was flat and serious, dead serious. "Our people need to know their prince is strong enough to kill a girl of the moon."  
"How are we to have an alliance with the moon if we are to kill their princess? You tell me." he shot back at the raging guard. "Henry, I put up with you for so long...do not make me do something drastic to you..." Endymion's tone was harsh, eyes narrowing. Just the thought of someone even laying a hand on Serenity made him boil with anger. He knew Serenity meant a lot to him...how much exactly though...  
"As you wish..." Henry walked out of the room, leaving Endymion to glare at his retreating form.  
  
Serenity sat down at the corner, watching the sun set from the small cell window available to her. She exhaled a deep breathy of dusty air, deciding to take her hair down. 'It might calm me down a bit.' She contemplated. A distraction was exactly with she need right now, something just to get her mind off of everything.  
She took down the 'meatballs' in her hair, revealing a pooling of shining golden silk at her feet. It covered her, catching the sunlight, glimmering beautifully. She gently brushed her hair with her fingers, running them through the think strands slowly.   
  
"Well, well, well. What is our esteemed little moon princess up to now?"  
Serenity froze, her fingers coming to a halt. Her hands suddenly became limp, her entire body frozen. "Hen-Henry?" her voice came out a choked whisper.  
"You still remember." he commented dryly, opening the cell door, watching the trembling princess inside it with a smirk. "So young and yet so..deadly." His voice suddenly became rasp. "You poisoned the prince's mind, did you not?"   
"What?" Serenity could not apprehend what he was getting at.  
"You know. Serenity, acting all innocent. Prince Endymion was never so kind, especially to someone of the moon."  
"Someone of the moon? What is wrong with 'someone of the moon' as you call my people? The prince never wanted our kingdoms to be such nemeses, the decisions were made for us!" Tears were streaming from her eyes, running down her cheek to lose themselves in the soft fabric of her stained, battered, dirty dress. All of er anger and doubts and fears were expressed in that one cry, one that startled Henry. "Just because your fiancee was taken away from you by my people...that was so long ago! You cannot judge an entire kingdom by that!" she argued, face red. She felt so helpless, knowing Henry, as stubborn as he was, he would never listen to her.  
"You still love her...am I not right?"  
His silence answered her question perfectly. "Henry...you think she is dead..."  
"I know she is." he snapped. He was now trembling, upper lp quivering. "It was so long ago...there is no way she could have..."  
  
A small smile formed on Serenity's face then. "Relena, as I recall."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I know of a girl who works at the palace named that...with long, wavy strands of brown hair, and light green eyes." Her description matched Henry's fiancee perfectly.  
"Wait..that..."  
"Henry...perhaps you...did not lost her after all."  
He snorted loudly. "No!" he shouted. "I will not be fool..tricked that easily. Relena..is..gone." he answered, forcing himself to believe it. "That is the truth." His green eyes flickered, crashing with Serenity's vibrant blue ones.  
"Believe as you wish then."  
***  
His dark bangs fell against his face, matting against his damp forehead. Endymion brushed them away abruptly, flipping through numerous papers. 'If I am to be King, then some rules will be changed.' He thought silently, thumb sliding between two documents to separate them. 'I cannot find it right now, though I will not give up.' He got up from the chair, a hand reaching up to rub his temples. 'Father..I wish you were still here...'  
Endymion knew his father was about to change his mind about the moon and Earth's relationship, that is, until he passed away. He had to change it! Endymion felt a strong bond to Serenity, one that he could not shake off. 'Perchance it could be love.' He thought as he walked outside.  
  
The sun was only a streak of light now, almost disappearing over the horizon. The air was hot. Beads of perspiration lingered on Endymion's forehead as he attempted to wipe them away with the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Endymion..."  
Hearing his name, Endymion turned around. "Mother..." he acknowledged, stepping forward, taking her outstretched hand. "I was just going to see you."  
The Queen smiled knowingly and only smiled. "I knew you would." was her reply as they walked into the gardens. "My son, it is time that we have a talk..."  
"Of..Father..."  
"Yes..." she answered slowly. "And the matter of you marrying. Endymion, the truth is...you need to marry. Do you have anyone who...comes to mind?"  
The question rang in Endymion's head as he tried to picture someone who made him feel...different. One person came to mind...Serenity. Her vibrant beauty, piercing eyes, caring tone, sweet lips...no one could ever be like her.  
"The Princess, Mother."  
"Oh, Princess..." she stopped. "Endymion..."  
"Mother, I think it is love."   
"Well...I am..."  
"It could work!" he replied. "I just need to..work out our differences with the moon..."  
"Perhaps. As long as you are happy."  
"I am Mother, more than I can every be. I know Father would agree."  
Queen Gala smiled sadly, fingering the intricate design of the rose in her hand. "Yes. He would be proud of you. You are going to be a wonderful king...I know you will." She gently kissed him on the forehead before taking her leave, Endymion smiling after her. He just could not believe her ears. His mother had actually agreed!   
"The Queen may have agreed to your unearthly marriage proposal, but I will not."  
"Henry, you cannot stop me."  
"Oh, but I can. My Prince, it is time for you to make a choice now. Either you choose the girl...or the throne. Are you willing to give up the throne...just for her?"  
"What?"  
************  
Well, a very interesting stopping place, I know. *smiles* Hop you've enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors I might have made, since I type very fast. So..want more? Then PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or send me an e-mail at. Chapter 1 of :Forever: and chapter 2 of "Bonded By Love" will be out in a few days, so please read that when it's out. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be longer... Ja ne!  
This story written and posted April, 2001.  
  
  
  



	8. What I Would Give-Chapter 7

Title: What I Would Give  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 7  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Woo-hoo! The LAST chapter is FINALLY finished! *squeals* It's VERY, VERY short though, gomen. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my fic, you guys are the best! But don't stop reviewing! I have like 1 more day of school left...and that means...a LOT more writing for me over the summer! So expect LOTS and LOTS of fics from me very soon! Well, enjoy reading and please review! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**********  
"What?" Endymion inquired, not really sure his ears heard right. "You want me...to choose?" he asked, flabbergasted. Endymion never knew there could be a choice like that, since he was the prince, heir to the throne. "You cannot do that." he shot back cooly, eyes narrowing.   
"Really? We shall see then." Henry replied, a small simper forming. He walked away from Endymion, eyes taunting him as he took his leave. "We shall see."  
His eyes flashed, turning into an even more deeper shade of blue. "How dare he speak to me that way." Endymion shouted out loud, hands clenching into fists, feeling like hitting something at the moment. "If I have to choose...it would be Serenity. I do not care...about being royalty." he decided. Serenity was his meaning of life, as he realized just now. He could not leave her...ever. " I will be with her."   
***  
Queen Gala smiled sadly as he stepped into the dark dungeon in which Serenity was occupying. 'Perhaps meeting this Princess who has won the love of my son could make me feel better saying yes about their forbidden marriage.' she contemplated.  
"Princess Serenity?" her soft, kind voice rang out in the empty cells save one.  
Serenity looked up from her previous engagement, instant beam forming on her delicate face. "My Queen." she greeted with much formality. "I was hoping to see you." she answered with a regal command echoed in her voice.   
"Serenity...did Endymion tell you...about..." she trailed off, and seeing the confused look hovering over her face, she could tell he did not. "I suppose not." she replied to herself.  
"My Queen, I am sorry of the loss of your husband." she said with concern, blue eyes showing much consolation, of sympathy.   
The Queen sighed, nodding her head as an answer. "It is still hard to think of it...though...I know...it was his time."  
"I understand."  
"Serenity...do you love my son?" Queen Gala decided to be forward, straight to the point.  
  
The question caught Serenity off guard, making her sputter to no avail. "I..."  
"Do not be afraid to answer. I just want to know what is in your heart."  
Serenity put her words in thought. 'Do I?' She asked herself silently. 'Yes.' Her heart rang. She was brought back to all those memories of being with him...and how much he meant to her. "Yes."  
She smiled then, knowing that Endymion had made a wonderful choice. "Alright. My son has fallen in love with you also. So much in fact...that he has asked for my blessing...for you two to marry. Yet he knows the consequences. You kingdom is not really out ally, and ours is not either. So..."  
Serenity could not believe her ears then. "He...he wants to...marry me?"   
"Yes. And I agreed. But I did not know if this will work. With the sudden death of my husband...the people of Earth want a future king they can trust. My people....they do not trust you nor the people of the moon."  
"I see."  
  
Their conversation was disrupted by a guard. "My Queen, numerous people have gathered in front of the kingdom. They say that Henry has informed them about the marriage of our Prince and the Moon Princess. They are protesting...badly."   
Queen Gala rushed from her former standing position, leaning against the cold steel bars. "Do everything you can to stop it." she ordered.   
"My Queen." he acknowledged, bowed, and left the dungeon.  
"Serenity stay here." her kind eyes were filled with a certain pain. Like she could predict what was going to happen. "It will be safer." Her slender form disappeared, leaving Serenity in a state of frenzy.   
***  
Endymion rushed into the kingdom, seeing the people standing by the front doors, he became nervous. "Serenity..." He knew that they could not stay here anymore, that it would not be safe...for both of them. "Please be okay..."  
Her boots sounded against the halls, echoing loudly. He reached the dungeon in warp speed. "Serenity, come on." His voice was dismayed. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her out of the cell.  
Serenity found herself running along with her love, not sure where they were going. She knew why though. To escape the people.   
  
Running into the portal room, Serenity and Endymion both entered in it, heart beating fast, out of breath. "Endymion..." she managed to say, breathing heavily. "Are you sure...that you want to leave?"   
"Anything for you...I would give anything...and everything...for you." he kissed her softly on the lips, feeling Serenity melt, leaning heavily against him now. "We will be alright, I will make sure of it.   
"Thank you..."  
They disappeared in a flash of bright lights...  
***  
They found themselves materializing again, lights flashing once more, fog...everything blurry...  
"Where are we?" Serenity asked, scared. Yet, deep inside, she felt as if she knew the place... "The moon?" Endymion asked out loud.  
"Possibly." he answered, breathing in the soft fragrance of her hair. "I bet we are."   
They stepped outside, Serenity recognizing everything immediately. "My home..I am back home again..." she stepped into Endymion's embrace, smiling into his shirt. "I am happy." she murmured.  
  
"Serenity?" a voice called out. Four girls stepped out from the darkness. "Princess!"  
"Everyone!" Serenity cried out happily. Tears streamed from her cheeks. "Mother!"  
The Queen smiled warmly. "My daughter...and who is this? The prince of Earth no doubt."  
"My Queen." Endymion bowed formally.   
"Mother, I love him."  
"Ah. I see." she nodded her consent. "And you came here, in hope that I would agree to this forbidden love...and that you would have my blessing, am I correct."  
"Yes." Serenity and Endymion both answered in unison.  
  
Queen Serenity stopped and thought about it deep and hard. She knew this would not be easy...but seeing the sad, imploring face on her daughter, she knew she had to say yes. "Alright."  
"Really?" Serenity and Endymion both did not believe their ears. "Thank you!" Serenity embraced her mother tightly, as her happy laughter rang throughout the halls of her home.  
  
"Endymion, what are you doing?" Serenity came in, soft smile on her face.   
"Writing a letter to Mother." he answered. "She needs to know my whereabouts."   
"I see." she embraced him from behind. "I am glad we can be together."  
"So am I."  
***  
Queen Gala walked about the long halls, thinking about her son. "Where are you?" she inquired aloud, hand against her aching forehead.  
"Letter for you my Queen." the guard handed her a small moon shaped envelope sealed by a crescent moon.  
Queen Gala dismissed him with a wave of her hand, anxiously ripping open the letter.  
  
Dear Mother,  
I just wanted you to know that I am fine. Mother, I love Serenity and would give anything to be with her...including my birthright. I know the people of Earth will find another person to take over my place, and I am perfectly fine with that. Please understand why I chose to do this. I will always love you Mother. Perhaps we will see each other again...someday.  
Your son,  
Endymion  
The Queen put the letter against her thumping heart, eyes letting tears shed. "My son...at long as you are happy...I will be content."   
**********  
The End! I know, the ending was really lame and cheesy, but hey, it's my fic and I can do anything I want with it, right? Right? Anyway, please direct all comments and suggestions to LisaZUMstories@aol.com. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Chapter 6 to "Against All Odds" will be out soon, so please read that when its out. Well, ja ne minna!  
This story written and posted May, 2001.  



End file.
